A Step Into Hyrule
by Liberty
Summary: Ashley and Brian, two fellow gamers, upon finishing the game, accidently end up in Hyrule, but as Link and Zelda! (This is based on a dream I had!) ^_^


"A Step Into Hyrule"  
A Start to a new fanfiction!!! :)   
(I just wanted to post this little  
part of it that i've wrote,  
cuz i wanna see how people like it so far!!)  
  
It's based on a dream I had with the   
guy i like ^^; :::blushes:::  
(of course, names are changed to protect the innocent!)  
so anyways, this isn't the final copy,  
i'm hoping to kinda get it better, but  
tell me what you think! I'm in a really good  
mood at the moment, and (hopefully) I won't let  
anything spoil it!!! :) tee hee hee! well, tell  
me what you think!! *Liberty*  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
She pounded the B button forcefully on  
her nintendo 64's control pad. "Just one  
more hit!" Ashley James shouted. Finally,  
Ganondorf went down. "YES!" she leapt up from  
the couch and jumped for joy. She was truly happy,  
for she had spent over a year trying to pass  
that game. She had truly done it.  
  
Slowly, the credits rolled onto the screen.  
"Hey, Brian, you wanna go get some ice cream,  
now that this game is over with?" she asked  
him proudly. "Sure!" he replied. Ashley and   
Brian were really good friends, they've been   
friends since they were 3 years old. They both  
were Zelda fanatics.   
  
They were about to get up to go to the   
kitchen, when Ashley looked over at the  
T.V. screen. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.  
"Oh. My. God!" she moaned. Brian quickly glanced  
at the screen. He almost fell over in shock,   
but managed to pick himself up. On the screen, in  
huge white letters said: "The game's not over yet,  
Ashley James and Brian Mcarthy, it's just beginning!"  
Signed, Ganondorf Dragmire.   
  
"H-How does the n-nintendo know our  
n-names?" stammered Brian. "Maybe, our eyes  
are playing tricks on us!" Ashley suggested  
nervously. No sooner had she said that when a  
huge ball of green light flew towards them.   
"Brian, help!!" Ashley screamed. Brian was  
yelling himself. They had no idea where they   
were going. Suddenly, bright yellow stars  
flashed all around them. They landed with a  
large THUD.  
  
Ashley shielded her eyes from the   
sunlight. "Where are we?" she asked drowsily.  
She looked up at the sky, it was filled with  
white billowy clouds. She found herself in a   
huge field, with rolling green hills. Then she  
looked down at her clothes. They weren't  
her normal jeans and T-shirt, for she was  
in a pink regal gown!   
  
"Brian?!" Ashley called out. She looked  
around once more. "Wait a second, this place is  
vaguely familiar! We're in Hy-!" But she got cut off   
in mid-sentence. She quickly looked behind her.  
And there, standing before her was Link, the Hero  
of Time! "Hey, Ashley!" he said cheerfully.  
"H-How do you know my name?" she stammered.  
  
"Hello, Ashley, wake up, it's me, Brian!"   
he said. Ashley breathed a sigh of relief.   
She couldn't believe her eyes. "Then, that  
means, that I'm Princess Zelda!" she shouted.  
Indeed, she was right. They had gotten sucked  
into the game by some odd force, and now,  
they were stuck in Hyrule. "So, this whole  
legend, and everything, the game is for real?"   
she questioned.   
  
Brian nodded. "I can't belive this!   
But, wait a minute, aren't Link and Zelda supposed  
to...?" Ashley said, blushing. Brian turned his head  
and looked the other way. Now that Brian was Link,  
maybe Ashley could confess her true feelings towards  
him.   
  
She broke ths silence. "Well, don't be stupid  
and just stand here, call Epona so we can look around!"  
Ashley said, sort of rushing. Brian, (or should  
we call him Link now, I can't decide!!) whipped  
out his ocarina, and played Epona's Song. A   
beautiful brown horse came striding towards them.  
Brian hopped on, and Ashley climbed on after him,  
and they rode away.  
  
"Okay, so, if we just defeated Ganondorf,  
then what are we supposed to do?" Ashley asked him,   
as trees whizzed past them. A light breeze began  
to pick up. "You mean "I", since, I am, the  
Hero of Time!" Brian said, thumping his chest.   
Ashley smiled, and playfully slapped him on the   
shoulder.   
  
"Now that we're actually the two most  
important people of Hyrule, wanna go play a few   
games around Hyrule Castle Town?" Brian asked slyly.  
"I think I'd love to do that!" shouted Ashley. They  
slowly stopped in front of the drawbridge  
to the castle, and carefully climbed down Epona.   
Ashley was about to fall off, and Brian caught her  
just in time.  
--------------------------------------------------  
This is just the only part I've written so far! Tell  
me how you like it, please R/R!!! :) 


End file.
